


I'll be looking at the moon (but I'll be seeing you)

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Because he's just as weird as anne, F/M, I actually liked this episode, I like the idea of Gilbert talking to the moon, The porch scene was god tier shirbert tbh, We deserved it, i'm going to add a part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Gilbert always seems to feel confused around Anne, but there are times when it feels she is the only thing he knows.(set immediately after the porch scene)
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 277





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That porch scene was *chef's kiss*.
> 
> Shirbert in the moonlight?! Gilbert looked like he was about to kiss her.
> 
> I hope we get a call back to it later on, and have another romantic moonlight moment

Gilbert looked up at the moon, trying to register what had just happened. One minute he'd been having a friendly conversation with Anne, and the next he'd been left breathless staring into her eyes. But then she'd mentioned Winnie, and he was brought back to reality. In the moments prior, Winnie had been the furthest thing from his mind. All he had been thinking was about how Anne glowed in the moonlight, how she had looked at him for once with a softness instead of indifference or annoyance. How her eyes weren't just green but grey as well...how…

Winnie. Winifred. Lucky?

Gilbert had watched Anne sadly smile before leaving him, which was where he was now. On the porch. By himself. Still thinking of Anne. A moment ago he'd almost... almost what? He could have sworn he was leaning in, something within him like an ancient instinct pulling him to her. It had been her laugh, how they'd never really shared laughter like that before but it felt so...so  _ right. _

Laughing with Anne seemed so natural, it gave him this feeling that he'd never felt before. But now that he had, he was hooked. He needed to hear her laugh again mixed with his. Anne's laugh was so real, so genuine. What did Winnie's laugh sound like? Had he even heard her laugh? 

"Dear Old Moon," he sighed, looking up into the clear sky. "What am I supposed to do? I'm supposed to be thinking about Winnie...but lately around Anne there's just this... _ feeling _ . I can't explain it."

The moon didn't answer, not that he expected it too. He could hear the sounds of the party inside, people chatting, laughing, but he couldn't go back just yet. 

"It's easy with Winnie. With Anne all I feel is confused, hurt... but so free, so happy." He put down his drink, covering his eyes with his hands. "Who am I supposed to be with?"

He looked over his shoulder, and through the window he saw Anne. She was eagerly talking to Miss Stacey, her eyes wide and hands moving wildly as she explained probably another grand scheme. She was so passionate about what she believed in, and it was refreshing. With Winnie, all he really talked about was Dr Ward or the weather. Anne would make him question everything, make him stand up for something, fight back. It made him feel like he was making a difference.

Sometimes they couldn't go ten minutes without arguing, and other times they were having deep honest conversations. Anne left him second guessing everything, but there were moments when they seemed to just connect. It never had been easy winning Anne's friendship, but it was worth it for these small moments. And lately... something had changed.

Since the dance he'd been even more confused than ever about how he felt, who he should be with.

"The course of true love never did run smooth." He closed his eyes, taking in the words from one of the plays they had studied a few weeks ago. Love wasn't supposed to be easy. It was supposed to be something to fight for, something worth the risk. 

He didn't think he was in love with Winnie, but maybe he could grow to love her. But when he tried to picture his life, his future, he didn't see the brilliant blonde curls sat by the fire reading. He saw the fire in her hair, the intellectual debates over the dinner table, the house full of laughter, the books strewn all over the place, the endless possibilities...he saw Anne.

And unless he was mistaken, her sadness concerning Winnie could be her way of telling him she feels something for him. Why else would she be so bitter? 

Maybe he was just imagining it, wanting a reason to call it off with Winnie. But what if….

He shook his head, looking back at the moon. He wasn't any closer to figuring out his own heart. Love was a tricky business indeed. There was a risk with Anne, or an easy path with Winnie. One might give him the greatest love of his life but could also ruin such a wonderful friendship, the other might give him stability but lack the excitement and passion….

"I think I know what I need to do." Gilbert stood up, clenching his fists to his side as he took a deep breath, marching back inside the party. His mind firmly, and perhaps finally made up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I'm going to write a little part 2 to this so I'll be back x


	2. Chapter 2

Anne breathed a sigh of relief, arms stretching up into the clear night sky. The party inside Miss Stacy's house to celebrate the exams was still bustling, but she needed a moment or two to breathe. It still hadn't sunk in yet. Anne Shirley Cuthbert was going to Queens. 

"Hello dear old moon!" She waved up at the sky, "I am officially a college student. Well...in a few weeks when I  actually  arrive at Queens."

She sat down on the step, kicking her feet out in front of her. The door behind her opened and she glanced over her shoulder to see Gilbert quietly sit next to her. Suddenly she got a sense of déjà vu.

"Seems I'm always catching you out here." He laughed and Anne shrugged, trying to avoid his eyes.

"You did it." He said, leaning his arm on his knee as he faced her. How was it he could look so handsome just sitting? She had to keep reminding herself that she was over him, but then he went and did something like that and she found it harder and harder to stop the intrusive thoughts of how handsome he was.

" We did it." She nudged his shoulder, before mentally scolding herself. Why did she do that? "Uh, I mean we tied for first."

He nodded, "Fair and square." 

All Anne could focus on was the beating of her heart. How traitorous it was. Gilbert was in love with someone else and the sooner Anne could convince herself of that, the easier it would be.

"Remember the last time we were out here?" His voice brought her back to the moment. 

"We'd successfully rallied against social change." She nervously played with the hem of her skirt. Anything to keep herself from looking into his eyes for too long.

"You really are ahead by a century." 

Anne felt herself blushing, "I'm just trying to make the world a little better."

"I believe you will." For the first time she held his gaze. It was so earnest, so warm, so...romantic?

Anne found herself back in the position she had been in the last time she was sat on this porch. The moonlight was far too romantic, and played tricks on her mind that Gilbert's eyes were full of romance. That the twinkle in them wasn't just from the moon but because he was looking at  her. It hurt her heart to think of him looking at anyone else like this.

Their arms were touching, and Anne didn't know how that had happened. But now she had noticed it, it was all she could feel. Was it normal to feel so alive and electric around someone?

But it was wrong. "Winifred will be glad you're spending more time in Charlottetown."

He sighed, leaning back from her. When had he leaned in? "Right. Winifred."

"She's a lovely girl. Woman." Anne looked down at her feet. "She'll be expecting a proposal any day now, I'm sure."

"I'm not going to marry Winifred." 

"What? But I thought you were...in love."

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "The last time I was in Charlottetown I...I called it off."

"Why?" Her heart was racing, she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Because it wouldn't be fair to her. She's an amazing person and deserves to be with someone who isn't…in love with someone else…" he trailed off, but his eyes firmly glued to Anne's.

"Oh, I see…"

Boldly, Gilbert took Anne's hand in his. "I thought I knew about love, and feelings. But clearly I don't. Because it took me so long to realise that what I felt for Winnie was just infatuation. Not love. She was pretty, and friendly, and nice to be around. I was sad and she didn't push me away. And slowly I began to think, maybe I could spend more time with her. But she doesn't make me feel the way you do."

"Me?"

"You're passionate, you care with every fibre of your being, stand up for what's right no matter what the consequences. When we're together, actually working as a team, I feel like I'm contributing to something. Like I'm making a difference. 

She pulled her hand from his. "I don't want to be someone's second choice, Gil."

"You were never a second choice. Ever. I was a fool to think I could be with someone else, when my heart always belonged to you." He picked up her hand again, placing it against his chest over his heart, pleading with her. "You stole it without me even realising, I couldn't ever give it away because it was never mine to begin with."

Anne could feel how fast his heart was beating under her hand. Everything was so confusing. She knew her feelings but had tried to push them aside, waiting for someone who really would love her back. And now Gilbert had to come back and ruin everything, making her crumble beneath him.

"Sometimes... sometimes you feel like a stranger, like I don't know you. And other times it's as if you've waltzed out of a Jane Austen novel."

He shifted his hand so that he could lace their fingers together, lowering them from his chest. She didn't pull away.

"We wouldn't be good together." But Anne knew that wasn't true.

"You know that isn't true." It's like he could read her mind.

"So what do we do?" 

His gaze shifted from her eyes to her lips, and she felt herself mirror him. Neither knew who had begun leaning in first but soon Anne could see every tiny freckle on his nose. His warm hand came up to cup her cheek and it felt like it perfectly fit, as if his hand was designed to hold her cheek and her cheek alone. 

Suddenly his lips brushed against hers lightly, and then they were gone. She opened her eyes - not remembering ever closing them - and saw the terrified expression on his face. 

"Anne I'm sorry I-" but he never got a chance to finish his sentence, before she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him back quickly.

"I'm in love with you, Anne." He whispered, her hands still at the back of his neck.

"And I'm in love with you, Gil." 

They stayed under the moonlight a moment longer, taking in this new adventure and what it all meant. But one thing was for sure: they made a good t-e-a-m.


End file.
